A Song Of Ice
by Sploodington
Summary: After Daenerys Targaryen takes the Iron Throne, the White Walkers descend upon Westeros. This is the story of how the Mother Of Dragons and a Prince of Dorne find themselves in a wintery grove, surrounded by Walkers.


Quentyn

Since being a boy, Quentyn Martell had heard talk of the beauty of the Targaryens. It is a cruel fate that now, as he and Daenerys Stormborn first laid eyes on each other, it should be as wights. In life, Daenerys was said to have had brilliant violet eyes. Now, framed by her cold pale face, they seemed to shine all the brighter, but not for the light that was once inside her. When the others took her, that light went out. Now all that resided in her shell was the dark will of the White Walkers. The two ambled towards each other in the small clearing in the snow-covered pines that covered so much of the land north of the wall. The walkers were watching, their pale blue eyes shining a cold light from within the shadow of the trees. This meeting was their design, every action of the wights was their design. In truth, the walkers were more a force of nature than beings of their own right, yet somehow they could plan, they were smart. They knew of the joining of King Daeron II to Princess Myriah of Dorn, they knew that Daenerys Stormborn was of their line. They also knew that Daenerys, as a true dragon, could not be harmed by heat or flame. Though each Walker wielded a blade of glittering ice, sharp as valyrian steel, Daenerys was truly their greatest weapon. Since the Walkers descended upon Westeros, it had become common knowledge that fire can kill a wight, but the blessing of Daenerys's heritage to pass through flames unscathed renders her near indestructible.

Daenerys turned slowly around and bent over, explosing her flank to Quentyn. Ambling towards her he removed the torn, bloodied rags he had been wearing since his death and mounted her. It was said that the Dothraki mounted slaves as a dog mounts a bitch, yet as Quentyn mounted Daenerys in the same fashion it was clear that neither was a slave to the other. Both were slaves to the walkers, and this manner of copulation was of their choosing. Each mating was brief; Quentyn would mount her, enter her, release his seed and both would then be allowed a half hour break, during which they would feast upon the cold flesh of animals slain by the walkers. After each break he would mount her again, and so they would continue until Daenerys was with child and the Walkers would bid them stop.

It is a cruel irony that this should be the fate of Daenerys Stormborn, for it was the first breeding of wights that led Daenerys to her icy grave. As the strongholds of the north were falling one by one to the ice-blades of the Walkers, the queen had decreed that a great wall be erected at the Neck, enlisting every able bodied man and woman not already enlisted to an army to build it. The wall paled in comparison to The Wall once manned by the Night's Watch, a good climber could scale it in under an hour and unmanned it would fall to a siege in minutes, but with combined armies of the Night's Watch and the King Beyond The Wall raining flaming arrows down upon the attackers it stood as a formidable defence. In addition, Daenerys enlisted the great black dragon Drogon to the Black Brothers, that he may aid them in their fight. The threat of dragon's fire scared the Walkers as little else did, forcing them to devise a greater and more cunning evil to destroy the Mother of Dragons.

The Walkers had long known that the union of two wights can produce offspring, but it had been centuries since they had last had need of it. However, when Maester Aemon of the Night's Watch fell to their icy blades, they saw an opportunity. By forced mating with another wight, they produced a wight child, a girl bearing the silver hair of the Targaryens. Though the girl appeared human and could speak and act as any living girl would, her skin was deathly pale and she bore the ice blue eyes that gave sign of the darkness within. By sacrificing any who they came by, be they of the king beyond the wall, of the mother of dragons, of the black brothers or of Thoros of Myr's red warriors, the Walkers were able to take the blood from their veins and use it to redden the girl's eyes to the deep violet befitting of her bloodlines. They were also able to accelerate her growth using magic stolen from the long since slain children of the forest, giving her the appearance of a girl of near 14 years.

By posing as the thought lost child of Daenerys's brother Rhaegar and his captive Lyanna Stark, the girl was able to gain entry to the red keep and win the trust of the Mother of dragons. One cold night, as the winds blew foul and cold, the Walkers launched an attack on the south from three directions. Not near enough as to take the red keep, or even to fight that far south, but by attacking by multiple avenues the Walkers were able to draw the Viserion and Rhaegal from the Queens side long enough for the girl to sneak a team of three Walkers into the castle to claim Daenerys's life. One of the Walkers was slain by Ser Barristan himself and another by a goldcloak, the other however claimed to life of Ser Jorah Mormont and drove out Ser Barristan and the remaining soldiers, allowing them to barricade themselves in the throne room for a time. Of course, when the dragons returned and found their mother had been slain, they reduced the Red Keep and all those still within it to a smoking waste before fleeing east to roam wild in old Valyria, leaving only the corpse of Daenerys Stormborn to walk from the ashes, as she had from the pyre of her horselord husband. Naked and stumbling, she had but to walk due North to find an escort of White Walkers to take her to the lands beyond The Old Wall where their bulk of their forces resided.

Quentyn, by contrast, had little of a journey to make to fall into the cold embrace of the Walker's blade. As so many others had once the return of the White Walkers became common knowledge, Quentyn took the black and swore his life to the Night's Watch. Though Dorn, being as far south as south goes as far as the White Walkers were concerned, should be safe from the Walkers for a good long while, Quentyn saw an opportunity in swearing his sword; that by his life or death, not only would Dorn remain safe from the Walkers, but so too may all of the realms south of the neck. To a young boy raised on fantastic tales of the valour and good deeds of brave knights in times of war, he saw not the danger in it. He knew not that, one dark day, he would lead a party of black brothers to the ruins of Winterfell in search of dragonglass relics, a large jar of dragonglass arrowheads once belonging to Maester Luwin. Since the descent of the Walkers, dragonglass had become more than a mere curiosity; it had become a vital weapon in the fight for the living, as the only material capable of slaying a Walker. Upon reaching Winterfell, however, Quentyn found that the ruined castle had been taken by the Walkers as their icy stronghold against the light of the south. It was said that an army of Northerners could hold Winterfell against an army ten times its size, so when a raiding party of near 100 broke itself against the castle manned by as many Walkers and thrice as many wights there was scarcely even hope of escape. So it was that the cold dark took Quentyn, leading him in many years' time to the snow covered grove north of the wall to meet with the Mother of Dragons.

Now here they both were, frozen corpses moved by cold light to breed an army.


End file.
